


Falling

by triflingthings



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based around Falling by Harry Styles, F/M, Nini needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triflingthings/pseuds/triflingthings
Summary: Nini never had doubts about her and Ricky's relationship, but that's beginning to change after she thinks about the way Ricky looked at Gina.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Falling

Nini couldn't even bring herself to get out of bed. Her mind was racing with thoughts of _why?_ and _what if?_ , and she was sure that the thoughts were going to consume her whole. _Why is he with her instead of Gina? What if he was only back together with her because Gina left? Why would she never feel like enough? What if Ricky imagined Gina every time he kissed her?_ Nini's stomach churned with the possibilities. She began to feel dizzy and burrowed deeper into her fluffy comforter. 

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Her moms stood in her doorway with a tub of her favorite coffee ice cream in hand. "Neen?" Carol asked. Dana left her spot next to her wife to sit down on the edge of Nini's bed. She reached over to rub Nini's back soothingly, causing a small amount of Nini's sadness to dissolve. Carol spoke again, somehow even softer. "Are you okay, honey? We brought ice cream." Her mother smiled at her and sat down, as well. Nini knew her parents would never pry into her business, but she also knew that they always wanted her to know that they were there for her.

Nini smiled at the pair, forcing herself to ease their worry. "I'm alright, Mamma. Just an off day, is all." She hoped they would buy it and not fret over her silly worries. She hated worrying her parents more than anything. Nini was a big girl; she could deal with this on her own. When her moms both continued to look skeptical, she sat up even straighter and shot them her best smile. "I promise you guys, I'm okay. I'm just feeling a day in bed."

Dana nudged Carol's arm and lifted herself off of the bed. Her wife followed suit, pressing a kiss onto her daughter's head. Nini shot them one last brief grin before returning to her burrow of blankets. Her fears began to creep their way into her mind once more, and she groaned quietly before covering her face with a pillow. Ricky had never given her a reason to doubt herself, especially since his speech about how much he adored her. He was the best boyfriend she could have asked for, so why now? Why were these thoughts hitting her now, when their relationship seemed so solid?

Nini hated herself for having any doubts at all, and could only imagine how Ricky would look at her if he knew. She wanted to stop, she really did, but she just couldn't. Gina was so talented in so many ways, was so beautiful and funny and outgoing. Everything that Nini thought that she could never be. How could she compare? And now that Gina was moving in with Ashlyn in two weeks and would be returning to East High, would Ricky realize this, too? She felt tears slip out of her eyes as she thought about the possibility of Ricky leaving her for any reason. God, she was so emotional.

A creak at her window caused her to shoot upright out of her hoard of covers, jerking her head to see what caused the sound. Of course, with her luck, it was Ricky. Any other day, any other time, she would’ve perked up at the sight of him, smiling to the point of feeling like her cheeks were going to fall off. But not now. Not when her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were puffy. Not when she couldn’t even look at herself in the mirror because she felt worthless. Not now.

”Nini! You will never gue-,” he stopped immediately upon seeing her face. “What’s wrong, love?” He rushes through the window and crawled next to her, moving to wrap his arms around her small frame.

Nini shook her head into his chest, not wrapping her arms around him like she usually would. Instead, she choked back a sob and let the remainder of the tears fall. How could she not? Ricky brought everything out of her, the good and the bad. And this jealousy, these thoughts, they were definitely part of the bad. 

”Nini, please talk to me baby. What’s going on?” Ricky was beyond worried, she could tell. His eyebrows were creased and he was rubbing small circles underneath her sweater. Nini sighed and knew that she couldn’t refrain from telling him for much longer. She’d feel too guilty from worrying him, just as she would her parents.

”I- Its’s nothing, Ricky. I’m just overthinking,” she told him, hoping that she wouldn’t have to admit the humiliating truth so soon. 

Ricky wasn’t buying it. He raised and eyebrow and pulled back slightly. He breathed deeply for a moment, the worry creeping its way back onto his face. “Seriously, what’s going on? I can’t help if I don’t know. We promised to always talk to each other, remember?”

That _really_ got to her. He was right, they did promise each other to always talk about whatever was going on. The promise was made between kisses and laughter, but it still held true nonetheless. The tears came faster now, running down her cheeks in what she assumed was a very unattractive manner.

Nini tried to think of a way to phrase her worries as to not worry him further, but it seemed that her mouth worked faster than her brain. “Why me?” she blurted.

Ricky looked beyond confused, not knowing how to take the question. “Huh?”

”Why me? Why did you pick me over Gina? She’s so much more, more beautiful, more talented, more funny, more _everything_. Ricky, I’m so scared that you’ll realize that- if you already haven’t- and leave me for her as soon as she moves back. It’s terrifying, Ricky.” She looked ashamed as she said this, staring at her comforter below her. 

Ricky looked taken aback, and slightly hurt. She couldn’t blame him. He’d never failed to show her how much he loves her, so how could she doubt him now, after all they’d been through? The guilt and insecurity were making her stomach churn and she began to feel lightheaded. She squeezed her eyes shut, both to stop the dizziness and to avoid seeing the look on Ricky’s face. 

She heard him sigh and felt his fingers below her chin, gently lifting her face to become level with his. “Nini, love, you have to realize how crazy that is, don’t you? Gina is great, yes, but she’s a _friend_ , and nothing more. She was there when I needed you but couldn’t have you. It sounds awful, as if I used her as a placeholder, but I never saw her as anything more than a close friend. You are my _everything_ , baby. You’re all I’ll ever need; how can I convince you of that?”

Sobs wracked Nini’s body as she began to feel worse than before. “God, Ricky, I’m so sorry. You don’t need to convince me. I’m being silly and insecure. You’re perfect, and you treat me amazingly! Jesus, I hate myself for even thinking like this. I’ve never been one to be petty or jealous. I’m just scared that I’m falling for you faster than you’re falling for me.” She’d never felt more vulnerable, but it didn’t scare her. She knew that vulnerability was what they both needed to get past this. 

Ricky shifted down, resting his head on Nini’s stomach and wrapping his arms around her figure. His voice vibrates against her torso as he spoke. “There’s nothing wrong with getting jealous, Bub. Do you know how I feel whenever I see E.J. around?” Nini shook her head. “Yeah, we’re friends, but it’s natural to feel that jealousy. You don’t ever have to apologize for telling me how you feel. We’re a team, communication is always okay. And as for falling slower than you? Jesus Bub, I fell in sixth grade. You’re it for me, alright?”

Nini wriggled down to become face to face with the incredible boy before her. She smashed her lips to his, the taste of her tears and his chapstick becoming amazingly overwhelming. When they broke apart, he grinned at her and kissed her jaw. 

Yeah, Nini’s pretty positive that she fell a long time ago, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, I’m so sorry!! I’ve been super busy lately and haven’t been able to write as much as I want. Anyway, I miss these dorks :(


End file.
